Center for the Neurobiology of Addiction Treatment Administration Core Summary Dr. Steven Childers, Center Director The Administrative Core is the central administrative component of the Center for the Neurobiology of Addiction Treatment. Overall supervision of the Center is conducted by the Director, Dr. Steven Childers. This supervision is also maintained by the Executive Committee, which consist of the Project and Core Directors, as well as the co-investigators in the Center. Administration of the Center is accomplished by our administrative assistant, Ms. Pam Pitts, who performs financial duties, schedules meetings and supervises outreach activities. One of the primary functions of the Administrative Core is to coordinate all research activities within the Center, maintaining regular meetings of the Executive Committee and the individual Projects. The Core schedules and coordinates tele- and video conferences with our external collaborators, especially our clinical partners. The Core supports and coordinates the annual meeting of our External Advisory Board. The Core also coordinates the Center's data-sharing capability, and maintains the Center's web site. Finally, the Core provides critical resources for training and outreach activities that are vital to the Center's overall purpose.